chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Melchior
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #273547; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| Melchior, known in Japan as , also known as the Guru of Life, is one of the three Gurus that lived during Antiquity. Storyline Mammon Machine incident In Chrono Trigger, Melchior is one of the three Gurus of Antiquity. He is known as the "Guru of Life". When the Mammon Machine was activated, it began absorbing too much power. Queen Zeal and Schala along with the three Gurus were the only ones at the Mammon Machine's activation. The Gurus warned about a dimensional vortex, power humans cannot control, and they would be dragged into a rift in time, yet the Queen persisted in activating the machine. Soon, Janus entered the room for Schala. Suddenly, the six were transported in front of Lavos. Gates then appeared and transported Belthasar, Gaspar, Melchior, and Janus to different times. Belthasar was sent to the Future, Gaspar was sent to the End of Time, Melchior was sent to the Present, and Janus was sent to the Middle Ages. 1000 A.D. The Masamune When Melchior arrived in the Present, he appeared in a residence in Medina, where two fiends reside. He eventually left Medina and built a cabin south of Medina near Heckran Cave, where he began constructing equipment. He later brings his equipment to the Millennial Fair at Leene Square where he first meets Crono. After the party has met Spekkio and Gaspar at the End of Time, they enter a Gate and arrive at Medina. They head south of Medina and arrive at Melchior's Cabin, where he offers them weapons and tells them if they want to go back to Truce, they can take a shortcut through the Heckran Cave. When the party finds the broken hilt of the Masamune, they find Melchior's name inscribed on the sword. Upon discovering this, they travel in time from the Middle Ages to the Present and go to Melchior's Cabin. Once there, they show him the sword, which astonishes him and asks where they got it. They ask how his name got on it, and he replies that that is a very long story. They ask if he can reforge it, and he says it is possible, though he requires some Dreamstone, the stone which the sword was made from. However, he says that Dreamstone is nowhere to be found and that it was a glittering red stone that was once valued more than gold, though this was many, many years ago. The party travel in time to the Prehistory, meets Ayla, and eventually obtains a Dreamstone. They then travel back to the Present and show it to Melchior. He says that he can now reforge it, though it is perplexing that they were able to obtain both the Masamune and Dreamstone. He eventually finishes reforging the sword and gives it to the party, which they then take it back to Frog in the Middle Ages. Antiquity Melchior When the party is in the Antiquity, they are asked by Schala to save Melchior, who is trapped on the Mountain of Woe. They head to the mountain, defeat Giga Gaia, and free Melchior from a barrier that constrained him. They say his name, which surprises him as he has never met them before and asks if Queen Zeal and the Ocean Palace. They tell him that it is still being constructed and that the Queen plans on moving the Mammon Machine from Zeal Palace to the Ocean Palace to get closer to Lavos. Hearing this, he says that it seems the more energy the Mammon Machine absorbs from Lavos, the further the Queen descends into madness and that Lavos is overtaking her soul. The mountain then begins to collapse, so they flee to Algetty. The mountain breaks from the chain holding it in the air, and it collapses into the ocean. At Algetty, Melchior tells the party that Lavos is sleeping beneath the earth's surface, absorbing the planet's energy. The Mammon Machine, being so close to him, could awaken him. He tells them that they must hurry and make sure the machine is not activated. Schala and Janus then arrive at the village and tells Melchior that the construction of the Ocean Palace has completed. She tells Melchior that she refuses to activate the machine and asks the party to stop the Queen from activating the machine. Dalton then enters and disappears to with Janus and Schala, saying that Schala will activate the machine or die. Melchior then tells the party that if the Queen's plans come to fruition, then there will be no hope for life. The party offers to prevent this from happening and says that they risk their lives for the Antiquity's people time and again, and yet he still does not know their name. They joke that he will help them someday as well, though is confused at hearing this. Before they leave, he gives them the Ruby Knife, which he says was made from the same "red stone" the Mammon Machine was made from. When the party arrives at the Ocean Palace, they see Masa, who tells them that Dreamstone has been used throughout the ages and that the Mammon Machine, the Pendant, and the Ruby Knife were made from it. He goes on to say that he and Mune are the embodiment of Melchior's hope sealed within the knife. When the party arrives at the Mammon Machine, they throw it into it, transforming the knife into the Masamune. However, it is too late, and they along with the Queen, Schala, and the Prophet are transported in front of Lavos. Lavos kills Crono, though Schala saves the rest of the party by transporting them back to the Ocean Palace and tells them not to hate the Queen and then transports them to the surface. Meanwhile, Lavos awakens from the ocean, resulting in destruction falling across Zeal, which causes it to fall into the ocean, sending a tidal wave towards Algetty. When the party awoke, they find themselves in the Surviving Village. They ask the Elder what happened to Melchior. The Elder says that when the disaster struck, a Gate appeared before Janus and that Melchior tried to prevent it from sucking him in, though this resulted in the two of them being sucked in. Although Melchior is still seen in the Present. The Rainbow Shell After the party defeats Yakra XIII, and King Guardia XXXIII has his talk with Marle, and the others, Melchior comes to the castle, after he heard what was going on, and he told the party to head downstairs with him, and make some weapons from Rainbow Shell. He could either make 3 Prismatic Helmets (the third-best head armor in the game and can only be equipped by girls), or a Prismatic Dress (the best body armor in the game, but can also only be equipped by women). If you have the Sun Stone, then he'll make some PrismSpecs (an accessory that greatly boosts damage). Once you have both the Sun Stone and Rainbow Shell he'll make the Rainbow Sword (which is Crono's ultimate weapon). Ending Melchior appears in the ending after you defeat Lavos. Melchior comes to Crono and Marle's wedding with a bottle. Crono and Marle notice him because they wave back. Fall of Guardia It is unknown what happened to Melchior during the Fall of Guardia in the year 1005 AD. Name Etymology Belthasar, Melchior, and Gaspar are three wise men who brought gifts of gold, frankincense, and myrrh to the infant Jesus according to legend. The following is from the afterword of the book "Lamb" by the author Christopher Moore. The novel itself is a work of fiction, but it is based on some truth. Moore did extensive research of both the Gospel and the Bible as a whole before writing. Here's what he says: "Another Gospel misassumption is that the three wise men were kings, or, in fact, that there were even three of them. We make that assumption because there are three gifts given to the Christ child. Their names are never mentioned. The names Balthasar, Gaspar, and Melchior come to us from Christian tradition written hundreds of years after the time of Christ." (pages 442-3) When the Catholic church committed those wise men to sainthood, they did so with the names Melchior, Gaspar, and Balthasar. There's no actual record in the primary sources, but all three names were canonized together at a much later date. A couple of centuries after the Gospels were written (say, 7th or 8th century), though, the names Gaspar, Melchior, and Balthazar were traditionally used to describe the three wise men. Perhaps people were trying to "boost" Jesus' image by showing that royalty from the three major world powers was visiting him -- Balthazar would obviously have been a Babylonian name at the time, while Gaspar/Caspar would have been Persian and Melchior would have been Arabian. As for Melchior's Japanese name, Bosch is Dutch for "forest". He could also be named for Hieronymus Bosch, a fifteenth-century Netherlandish painter. Category:Chrono Trigger Characters Category:Featured Article Category:Male Characters Category:Antiquity Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Time Travelers